


Haunted

by FullcircleFan



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Vid, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcircleFan/pseuds/FullcircleFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Sherlock jumped and John Watson still can't sleep without dreaming. Can't stop seeing ghosts wherever he goes. The walls whisper. He is haunted.</p><p>Song: Haunted<br/>Artist: Poe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This vid--even though it was made before I got Premiere and has some sound editing issues--it is my very favorite.


End file.
